


Mount Everest

by Original_the_2nd



Category: Original Work
Genre: ALL the tags, Author is passive aggressive, Comedy, Depression, Future, Hope, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Passive-aggression, Poetry, Pressure, Tags Are Fun, complaining, i'm bad at spelling, more tags, patience - Freeform, what now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_the_2nd/pseuds/Original_the_2nd
Summary: When you're tired of being patient.I'm bad at summaries.I wrote this poem to put something into words that is difficult to describe, and now I have to describe the poem....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry I went a bit nuts with the tags haha (: Hope ya enjoy!

I'm tired of consequence's.   
I'm annoyed.   
I miss   
Coasting. 

Piggy back rides all my life,   
And now,   
Now their atoms burst to air.  
I fall   
On my ass.   
What   
Do you want from me? 

I don't want the nest.   
But you are shitty at introductions.   
And now, so am I.   
The ground agrees. 

I don't want you to take responsibility.   
But I don't know how to walk.   
And I'm angry.   
I want to be able to walk,   
But I don't know how.   
Untrue.   
I'm starting to understand,   
But I don't like it. 

 

 

Each 

 

 

Step 

 

 

Is 

 

 

Mount 

 

 

Everest 

 

 

And 

 

 

I 

 

 

Have 

 

 

Too 

 

 

Many 

 

 

  
Aches 

 

 

And 

 

 

  
Pains 

 

 

  
To 

 

 

  
Be 

 

 

  
Patient. 

Muscles grow   
When they tear into pieces   
And are   
Bound back together   
By new strings of flesh. 

Over   
And   
Over   
And   
Over   
Again. 

I am not strong.   
Maybe. Maybe I am.   
Or was.   
But I DON'T WANT TO BE STRONG ANY MORE. 

I want   
The easy answer,   
That doesn't exist.   
I want a few days   
At the local mental institution,   
To cure me.   
I want,   
A magic pill. 

I am not patient. 

I have run around the world.   
Twice.   
With weights.   
I reached the promise land,   
The one hope I ever had,   
The place promised   
To help. 

My journey finally over!   
I can rest now!   
I measured my limited time and stamina   
To last until this moment. 

And now.   
I've been given running shorts and a jersey.   
And the crowds cheer,   
"you made it! Now the run can begin!"

**Author's Note:**

> All Rights Reserved


End file.
